Jacques Schnee/Affiliation
Affiliation Schnee Dust Company Jacques is the president of the Schnee Dust Company. Keeping his company in good graces as well as flush are prominent goals. Family Nicholas Schnee Jacques married into the Schnee family, becoming Nicholas' son-in-law. When Nicholas' health began to fail, Jacques managed to convince his father-in-law that he was the perfect man to take over the Schnee Dust Company. Unnamed Wife Jacques has a poor relationship with his wife, exemplified by the Schnee family portrait seen in "Remembrance". Their unhappy marriage has driven her into drinking. When Whitley Schnee informs Weiss Schnee that Jacques was yelling at someone in his office, Weiss immediately assumes it is her mother, implying that the two fight often. On Weiss' tenth birthday, Jacques snapped at his wife when she was upset with him missing the birthday party, telling her he only married her for control of the SDC. His wife had long suspected that this was the reason, but hearing it out loud finally broke something inside her. Following this incident, Weiss' mother began a long and steep descent into alcoholism, most likely to cope with the facts that the marriage was simply a tool for Jacques to gain control of the SDC, her family name being tarnished and that many lives have been uprooted in the wake of Jacques' decadence,later it has even been implied that this depression and alcoholism has reached a level where it could now possibly kill her if she was not watched,as stated by Jacques himself when he told Weiss of her Mother's refusal to leave her room for days due to her daughter leaving. Weiss Schnee Jacques has a very apparent strained relationship with his second daughter, both hold much contempt towards each other as Weiss' inclination to independent thinking clashes with his controlling and overbearing nature. After Weiss attended Beacon Academy against his wishes and she did not respond to his phone calls he cut her off financially. Several months after Weiss returns to her family home, Jacques subtly coerces her into singing at a charity concert. Jacques has made it clear that he plans to use Weiss' presence at the Battle of Beacon to improve the company and family image. During the Vale charity event, Jacques wants Weiss to stay by his side at all times, even grabbing her by the arm when she attempts to move away. He shows a deep disappointment in Weiss after she publicly loses her temper during the soiree and unintentionally summons a Boarbatusk that attacks a guest. In "Punished", Jacques and Weiss argue. He slaps her for questioning his right to the Schnee name and announces that he intends to transfer the inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company from Weiss to Whitley. Weiss is known to despise her father, considering him little more than a tyrant and a stranger compared to her bonds with Team RWBY and Team JNPR, stating she would do anything for them. She also blames Jacques for her mother's descent into alcoholism. Winter Schnee Jacques' relationship with his eldest child is similar to the strained one of that of his other daughter. According to Winter, he was not pleased by her joining the Atlesian Military when she graduated from Atlas. When hearing that Jacques cuts Weiss of from the family fortune, Winter urges Weiss to persist in her studies in Beacon Academy and self-discovery, which would have to exclude communicating with Jacques. In "Punished", Jacques states that he considers her to have "run off", blaming James Ironwood for it. Whitley Schnee Whitley is Jacques' son. It is uncertain if his relationship with Whitley is the same as how he treats his daughters, although the photo on his desk seems to imply Whitley to be his favorite. Evidence of this is seen at the charity event, as Whitley is always by his father's side, whereas Winter and Jacques' wife are nowhere to be seen. In "Punished", Jacques goes as far as transferring the inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company from Weiss to Whitley. Others James Ironwood Although Jacques states him to be a trustful friend and ally of his family, he appears displeased with the General during the events of Volume 4, specifically in regards to his "role" in the fall of Beacon and the recently imposed Dust embargo. Jacques also resents James, believing he "stole" Winter from him. Despite his own bullheadedness, Ironwood appears to consider Jacques little more than a greedy and selfish man due to his attempts to get past James' dust embargo, while Jacques in turn has lost much of his remaining respect for Ironwood, considering him to have become increasingly paranoid and unhinged since the Fall of Beacon, and even abusive of his own authority, given that Ironwood holds two seats on the Atlas council. Given that both men have put focus on consolidating their own power for their own interests, it is likely that they have come to mistrust one another for their similar actions despite their vastly differing motives. White Fang As mentioned by Weiss, Jacques is known to have been under strain and embitterment by the SDC's bloody conflict with the White Fang. The White Fang's reasoning for targeting the SDC is for the questionable practices that occur under Jacques' leadership. Jacques is shown to shrug it off, claiming he pays Faunus miners the same wages as humans. While Jacques attempts to put himself off as a benevolent industrialist and businessman, in reality he is quite apathetic if not malevolent towards others when their interests differ from his own. Arthur Watts Not much known to Jacques' relationship to Arthur Watts, but when Jacques received an unexpected visit from Watts in "Pomp and Circumstance", he mentioned about the supposed "death" of the Atlesian disgraced scientist. Watts is aware of Jacques' issue with General Ironwood and makes a dubious offer in order for Jacques to win the election and aid his Dust Company. Category:Affiliation pages